regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 113
Recap Day 1 Doreen and Droopy are hanging out in the back corner of Shenanigans, when they are approached by an dignitary, Bernard. The dignitary hires the two of them to go to Goldhill to deliver the message. Also they are to find out what happened to the other messengers, telling them they are to be paid 100g each if they get to the bottom of the mystery, but only 20g if they just deliver the message. Doreen and Droopy buy some supplies for the trip and loaded them on Doreen's Wagon. The party then heads off down the road to Kurshwikk. Half way into the day, the party happens across a Boar and 5 baby boars are in the middle of the road, they are eating something. Doreen realises it is a dead halfling. Doreen fears the mother boar, and the baby boars follow after. Doreen searches the body and back pack, before tossing the body off the side of the road. They resume their journey. Not long after they are ambushed by 4 Goblin Archers and 2 Hobgoblins with Spears. The Hobgoblins attack the 2 Donkeys pulling the cart, knocking one out and freaking out the other. Doreen and Droopy unleash their undead minions, Crawling Claws & Undead Rats. 50 Crawling Claws punch the Hobgoblins to death. The Goblins turn and flee. Doreen calms down the Donkey and heals up the other one. Droopy loots the Hobgoblins. Doreen forgets to cut off the Hobgoblins Hands Day 2 Doreen and Droopy reach Kurshwikk and spend the night. While at the tavern, Droopy omen reads to see what the weather will be. Is told it will be hot. Day 3 Before heading out, they buy a barrel of water. Then they head north. During the trip Doreen notices a Troll off the side of the road trying to get something in the log. The pair leave it alone and continue on. They camp at the edge of the Vodan Plains. Day 4 The party set out to cross the Vodan Plains. It will take 6 days to cross. Day 9 Almost to their destination, they see a Blue Dragon, Azoron in the sky and it spots the party. Doreen turns the cart around, and Azoron returns to the Draken Ridge. They make a detour to the east near the river then head north. Day 11 The party reach Bridge Gate They go to the Bridge Gate Golden tavern. It is very busy when they arrive. Doreen asks the owner/bartender David what is up with the blue dragon. The bartender calls the Blue Dragon, Azoron. An age class 12 Lightning Dragon. They also talk about how defensive Goldhill is and how it is an in dependant city-state and that gold shipments have stopped. Doreen and Droopy plan to check it out on their way there. Droopy gets drunk. At first she is considered cute. But after she gets sick, Droppy is kicked out. Doreen takes Droppy to the inn. Day 12 Droopy is hungover, laying down in the cart, using her undead rats to put a wet rag on her face. It is a hot day. They cross the Bridge Gate bridges and then head west. Doreen and Droopy eventually reach the narrow canyon on the way to Goldhill. Half way towards Goldhill, they are stopped by Human Solders wearing red tabards, who disarm the party. The soldiers search Doreen and Droopy, and are freaked out by Doreen. The solders reveal they are Mistryan and Goldhill is under their rule. They demand the correspondence from Doreen. Doreen speaks a phrase. :The Night Falls The darkness stone being held by a hand on her armor opens and the area is plunged into darkness. Doreen unleashes the Crawling Claws. 30 at the Captain, 5 Crawling Claws each of 4 normal solders around them. 3 normal solders are killed straight away. The crowbowmen from above fire, hitting the first Donkey. Droppy releases 19 rats. The captain and the normal solders find the ropes and retreat. "Burn it with Fire!" calls out the Captain. A fireball is thrown at them. The released rats and claws are destroyed. The wagon catches on fire. The Captain is killed by the hands before he can reach the top of the canyon. The normal solders makes it out with 1 HP managed to throw the claw still on him. Droopy sends up some more undead rats, and kills a Solder up top, but the rats are killed by the wizard up top with burning hands. Droopy sends up more rats and kill Dave the Solder. The wizard up top uses burning hands. Doreen starts to climb, making the zone of darkness to go upwards. Doreen slips and tries to climb again. Droopy starts collecting bodies, and raised 2 of them into zombies. Doreen at the top of the cliff. Walks a few feet and speaks the command spell. :The Night Ends The crowbowmen fire at Doreen, but can't penetrate her armor. Droopy casts Chaos Ward on Doreen. Doreen casts hold person on the wizard and death marches forward. The crowbowmen fire again, and fail to hit Doreen again, this time the arrows scatter on the Chaos Ward. The crowbowmen spread out. Doreen walks up to the held wizard. The crowbowmen miss again. Doreen kills the wizard. Doreen charges at the crowbowmen. They fire again, one hits Doreen, two of the shots are bounced back at the attackers because of Chaos Ward. The crowbowmen retreat. :"Don't Fuck with the Mailwoman." says Doreen to their backs. Doreen starts looting the solders on top of the craigs. She finds some tents and bedrolls. Their gear don't look in the best condition and the quality of the tabards are terrible, like they were made by each individual solder. There is only one Donkey left alive, Don Key. Doreen tells Droopy that she thinks they are bandits just wearing fake uniforms. Doreen and Droopy have Droopy's two zombies fight to the death. Then they kill the winner. Doreen and Droopy head on towards Goldhill. They pass the dam designed to flood the canyon, and tell the keeper of the dam they are just delivering a letter. They reach Goldhill. Doreen asks if they are under Mistrayan control and the dwarf confirms. Doreen heads over to a human guard house, with a red tabard on the outside. Doreen walks up to the administrator inside and hands the letter, but warns the letter is trapped. The man realises they are from Drekis and grins, and happily accepts the letter, but demands a messenger call in Reggie to cast dispel magic. The administrator tries to get Doreen to stay, but she just leaves. Day 23 Doreen and Droopy travel back to Bergshire. They report in what happened accurately to Bernard and his assistant. They are paid the 100g each. Experience 5000 exp each Recap Day 30 Doreen and Droopy are hanging out in the back corner of Shenanigans, when they are approached by an dignitary, Bernard, like they were last episode. He asks them to liberate Goldhill. The party agrees. He gives them a letter for the Lord of Bridge Gate. They buy a new covered wagon and 3 more donkeys. Manning Mares tricks Droopy into buying a bad Donkey, but Doreen buys a much better one. Day 33 The party set out to cross the Vodan Plains. Day 35 The party gets close to Rwalwikk, but a pack of Gnolls spot them, Doreen waves at them, and the Gnolls leave. The party rest in Rwalwikk overnight. Day 38 The party reach the River Vodan then they turn northwards. Doreen realises they are being watched by something in the river. That evening they camp 500 feet away from the river. Droopy sets the Undead Rats on guard duty to wake her up if something approaches. The rats wake up Droopy over and over, because of minor things like animals or grass moving. Day 39 The next night, the rats bother Droopy again. Doreen and Droopy see nothing and go back to sleep. The rat wakes up Droopy again as a River Troll crawls into the wagon. The troll attacks the unarmoured Doreen, then Droopy unleashes the undead rats and Doreen releases the crawling claws. They kill the troll, and continue to attack it as it regenerates over and over. Doreen and Droopy go back to sleep as their minions keep the troll from regenerating. Day 40 They drop off the Troll bits in the river then head back to Bridge Gate. They meet with the lord of Bridge Gate. He will reenforce Goldhill after the mission is completed. Day 41 The party head towards Goldhill, walking on the northern ridge of the canyon this time. They returned to the camp and see someone had been there not half an hour ago, but it looks abandoned. Doreen assumes the solders saw them coming. Doreen and her crawling claws look around for invisible creatures, and fine none. Doreen and Droopy decide to attack Goldhill that night. As they approach, rocks fly out from catapults at the party. One rock lands gets close. Droopy deploys rats towards the enemies. It turns out dwarf are being forced to man the catapults and end up being attacked. The solders retreat for the back of the town. Droopy tries to catch up. As Doreen advances in the town, a small red dragon climbs out from underground. Doreen unleashes 50 claws at the dragon. The Dragon burns them all off. Droopy finally reaches the town. Distracting the Dragon with some Zombies, the party retreats. Day 42 The party returns to Bridge Gate and speak with the lord. The report in the existence of the dragon. Doreen and Droopy then go hunting for humanoid monsters in the wild to use their necromancy magic on to defeat the dragon. Day 46 Doreen and Droopy spot some gnolls in the West Vodan Plains. Droopy deploys her undead rats at them. Eventually 13 dead Gnolls, the rest retreat. Experience 1250 Exp Each Recap Day 49 Doreen, Droopy, Party returns to Shenanigans. They see Kyla and talk with her about helping them. Doreen asks the rest of Shenanigans if anyone wants to help. The bar is quiet except for Nach. You can hear Nach's spurs as he walks. Nach claims there are no such thing as dragons, but Nessy. Nessy his old nemesis. Kyla goes to the shop 'Nets, Nets Nets'. They try to upsell on a fake magical net, but Kyla sees though the fake magical net. She ends up buying a regular metal net and a regular fishing net. Droopy & Doreen go to a clothing shop and buy 12 back robes and 1 white robe. Kyla leaves 700 gold in her bedroom. Nach leaves his pet chicken with Desmond. Droopy leaves 10 gold with Glib Glob. Nach rides his Ox and the rest of the party ride in the covered wagon in the rain. They are ambushed by a Forest Giant. It strikes at Nach hard. The party attack it, then Nach kills it with a powerful blow. Day 50 In Kurshwikk, the party catch rats for Droopy. The Kurshwikk locals are largely unfriendly to the party. Day 51 The party leave town and head north. They camp at the edge of the Vodan Plains. Day 52 May wakes up in the back of the cart. The party shrugs then continues to party cross the Vodan Plains to the peninsula where Doreen stores their undead forces. They reach the cave by the end of the day. The undead are just as they left them except one was attacked. Droopy and Doreen put the black cloaks & 1 white robe on them. Day 53 The party head due East due towards River Vodan. They run into 2 cowboys with 100 cows. Day 56 The party reach the River Vodan. Day 57 The party reach Bridge Gate. They pretend to be Body-collectors to pass though the town with the cart full of "bodies". They need to fast talk the guards in order to cross the bridge north. Day 59 The party run into a swarm of Giant Ants. Battle is joined. The party kill many ants, but they have awoken the colony. The party leave. Droopy raises 2 zombie ants. Day 60 The party come across a large camp. Droopy casts "Know Age" on a pile of poop near the camp. It is 0 years old. But it from last night. The party walk around to find an Ogre. But it is a statue. The party back off. Day 61 The party head towards Goldhill. Nach insists on a montage song and Droopy sings Eye of the Tiger. It is a full moon. That night the party moves approaches at night above the canyon road to Goldhill with 12 Zombie Gnolls, 1 Skeleton Gnoll, 4 Zombie Ants, 13 active Zombie Undead Rats, 47 Hands, 2 Giant Hands. Droppy unleashes 24 skeleton rats to rush ahead. When the party reached town, they see a lot of fire damage. As they enter they hear a bell being rung. The party moves in, then from behind the Nessy the Red Dragon. The party res-positions. May hides. In the first round one zombie rat manages to hit the dragon before the dragon vaporises it. Doreen magic missiles the Dragon. In the next round the claws attack the dragon but only one causes damage. Nach gives a dramatic speech towards "Nessy" and charges. The dragon bites and claws Nach, getting him down to 1 HP. The dragon flys around, each time landing and breathing on the undead minions, reducing their numbers, and keeping out of range of the melee adventurers. Droppy is knocked unconscious by the Dragon. Kyla throws daggers hard at the Red Dragon, each doing severe damage, causing the Dragon to die. The dragon crashes into the building that May is hiding inside. May barely escapes being crushed. Kyla finds Droopy and Doreen saves her. Nach gives a speech, calling out to the dwarves that the Dragon has been killed. A nearby dwarf reveals another Dragon in the Goldhill Mines. The party gathers some small trophies before retreating to Bridge Gate. Day 62 The party get to Bridge Gate and informs the Lord of Bridge Gate. Day 63 The party rests up. Droopy catches some more rats. Day 64 The party heads back out. Day 65 The party make it back to Goldhill. The town is deserted. The party moves towards the mine. Nach warns of a trap inside. The party cautiously moves in, except May who hangs back. The Dragon does not emerge. The party cuts off the dead Dragon's Head at the neck outside. The party wait a week. Day 72 Nothing happens for the week so the party leaves. Day 79 The Party returns to Shenanigans. Nach finds out his pet chicken has died, but was delicious. May wants to make some Dragon scale armor. Droopy buys a house next to the graveyard and makes augury out of Dragonbones, and a moving chair out of the Dragonclaw. Experience 3000 exp each Note: Gnomes Tomes and Catacombs arrives in Goldhill on 1510-10-15 in the aftermath of this episode. Significant NPCs *Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans. Retired Adventurer. * Drekis official, Bernard, who hires the Party * David the Bartender - Owner of Bridge Gate Golden tavern * Captain of squad of Mistryan Solders * Mistryan Administrator at Goldhill Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans, Nets Nets Nets, * Kurshwikk * Vodan Plains * Bridge Gate * Rwalwikk * Canyon Outside of Goldhill * Goldhill Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes